


There's no I in Team

by clockworkmoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkmoon/pseuds/clockworkmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But during all the years of learning each other's habits, flaws and hidden talents, they became a sort of well co-operating organism when it came to maintaining both the flat and each other.</p><p>They fit.</p><p>But as much as Momoi liked that and took comfort in knowing that she could come home to two boys – well, men now – whom she liked best in the world and who were her favorite people forever,she also knew this temporary paradise wouldn't – couldn’t – last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's no I in Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thanksillpass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/gifts).



> just wanted to thank buttwade for the beta and that she's spoiling us all with her amazing writing and that she dragged me into aosaku hell that ended up being aosakumomo hell, and im glad. thank you.

Momoi had had enough.

The way Ryou and Daiki had been dancing around each other for, what was it, five or more years now? It wasn't even funny anymore. She was so exasperated there was no strength left in her to even roll her eyes at them anymore. It wasn't that she wanted them gone from her life, quite the opposite. After all, they got used to each other so much, that even after graduating the university and starting careers, they still lived in one apartment under the pretense of wanting to save money, though they could have had easily afforded their own flats. But during all the years of learning each other's habits, flaws and hidden talents, they became a sort of well co-operating organism when it came to maintaining both the flat and each other.

They fit.

But as much as Momoi liked that and took comfort in knowing that she could come home to two boys – well, men now – whom she liked best in the world and who were her favorite people forever,she also knew this temporary paradise wouldn't – couldn’t – last forever. She understood that she couldn't hover over them for the rest of their lives, that at some point she would have to leave and start a life on her own, but she would rather die first than let them be miserable idiots. She would get them together even if it was the last thing she did.

She wasn't blind to her own emotions, either – she couldn't say she never thought about Dai-chan or Ryou-kun in not so innocent ways, or that she didn’t consider any what if’s. After Daiki stopped being an angsty overgrown crybaby (more or less), and Ryou learnt to hold his own more often than not, they suddenly got really, really hot. But there was no way they could make it work, all three of them together; it wasn’t a movie. And she had no intention of being with one and neglecting the other. Besides, she could make it on her own just fine, but she couldn't think of anyone who would have more patience than Ryou to even try and get to know Dai-chan. Him and Ryou just matched and it would be a crime to get between them, or to abandon them in that weird sort of wooing limbo they were currently in.

That was why she decided to do what she did best – come up with a plan based on all her involuntarily-collected data on their habits and reactions, and use it to predict their probable behavior so she could set everything right and maybe – _maybe_ – lead them to figuring out what was obvious to everyone else. Well, mostly to Momoi, because she was probably the only person that paid any attention to Ryou-kun’s and Dai-chan’s lives.

That was how she ended up with both of them in the alcohol aisle in the supermarket by their house, throwing three six packs in the basket with a wide smile on her face.

“Whoa, what's the occasion?" asked Dai-chan, eyebrows high in surprise, but Momoi saw a small smirk squinting his features.

Yeah, she remembered telling them they were _never_ drinking at home again, after that one house party that got them evicted from their previous flat. But this was a special occasion – she needed them drunk and alone, so they had to stay at home for that.

“Ah, I might be getting promoted soon and I wanted to celebrate with a quiet evening at home. We're getting older and all, I'm not up for some wild club partying, really...”

She smiled sweetly and Ryou chuckled. “Momoi-san, we're only 25!”

“But we are so tired with life already, aren't we?”

She beamed as she grabbed them both under their arms and hauled them closer, causing some basket-clustering and Daiki's muttered swearing. They paid for the weekly food shopping and celebratory alcohol at the register, where the cashier had anything but subtly checked Ryou out. Momoi grinned internally when she noticed Dai-chan frowning to himself and eyeing the cashier. She decided it might be a good point to bring up later when they were tipsy enough.

 

Ryou was busy in the kitchen, cooking something from the pre-shopping leftover items in the fridge. It smelt heavenly, and Momoi sighed dreamily. Daiki let his whole body weight slam on the couch next to her and he stretched his arm over Satsuki, resting them on the back of the sofa.

“What are you worrying about now?” he asked as he reached for a beer offered by Momoi.

She shook her head and opened her can, taking a sip. "I'm just thinking I should learn how to cook one of these days. When I won't have Ryou-kun around.”

“What?” Daiki's expression was more confused than the first time Momoi told him he was to be on a permanent flat-cleaning duty. “Why wouldn't he be around?”

Momoi smiled as she took another sip. “Well, you know. I won't be staying with you forever and, anyway, I should learn how to cook at some point in my life.”

“Nah.” Aomine yawned, staring at his beer can with knitted eyebrows. “Why would you live anywhere but with us? That’s stupid.”

Momoi laughed, because it sounded exactly the same as when they were thirteen and Momoi briefly considered going to a different school than Dai-chan. It was funny, how certain he was that they were bound to be always attached by hip –always living together, or working together, or attending the same school together. It wasn't anything cute; Satsuki knew that Daiki just took her for granted. Not even in a bad meaning of that word, not anymore. Thank god he somehow stopped with all the stupid “you are so annoying wait why aren't you here.” He was just convinced they had to be together. And it wasn't cute, yet somehow her heart melted a bit at the expression of near outrage on his face at the thought of them leading separate lives.

“We have to grow up at some point, Dai-chan,” she said, grinning from above the rim of her can.

Daiki scowled. "We are grown up."

At that, Momoi laughed, getting off the couch to set the table.

“You know saying _we_ includes _you_ in it, right?” she teased.

Daiki shouted an offended _oi_ after her, then lazily tumbled off the sofa to corner Ryou in the kitchen and squeeze out of him if he needed any help with cleaning.

“Ah, I'm sorry! It's alright! We can clean up later! Let's eat, you were hungry, Aomine-san-”

Momoi smiled at how Daiki rested his chin on the top of Ryou's head. Sakurai flailed his arms and motioned towards the table while Aomine was trying to reach the sink with Ryou’s body in the way.

“Oi, the beer is getting warm!” she laughed at them, urging them to eat and get to the drinking faster.

Ryou yelped and moved to the table, Aomine never letting him go, so he got dragged along, yawning as if his life was so boring.

“I'm sorry, Momoi-san, but you didn't even put them in fridge, weren't they warm from the beginning?” Ryou asked, sitting at the table.

Momoi put a beer by his plate. “Less talking, more  drinking to celebrate!”

They took a few bites of the dinner Ryou had prepared, and both Daiki and Satsuki almost melted on the spot, praising his food excessively. It never ceased to amaze Momoi how gifted Ryou was, always assuring the meals both tasted and looked spectacularly. What never ceased to amaze Dai-chan, on the other hand, was how flushed Ryou got every single time they praised him, even though they did it every day.

“Ryou-kun, how's your new project going?” Momoi asked, leaning into his space.

Ryou smiled at her, but before he had a chance to answer, Daiki cut in.

“Yeah, that shithead accepted it?”

Momoi punched him in the side. “Dai-chan, he's his publisher, stop calling him that!”

Daiki scowled, trying to get away from Momoi's small but annoyingly insistent and strong fist.

“But he's such an ass, he's always complaining about Ryou's ideas, and I think they are cool.”

Ryou hunched over his plate, his ears burning. “Thank you, Aomine-san! And, I'm sorry, but Tamada-san just wants to make sure the ideas will catch on with the target audience... If  I want to be published, he has to make sure we will profit from my manga!”

“Well, considering Dai-chan's mental age, if he says he likes your stories, I'm sure they will be popular with thirteen old boys, too!

Satsuki laughed when Daiki grimaced at her, flipping  her off.

“Fuck off, Satsu,” he mumbled with his mouth full. He didn't really mean it, though. His mood was too good – it was impossible to spoil anything for him while he was munching on Ryou's cooking. “So, did he get back to you?”

Ryou nodded, fiddling with his chopsticks. “Yes! He accepted my last idea. The basketball one. He just asked me to make it more realistic, so I had to resign from all the almost super powers, and make the characters work for their abilities instead of creating them incredibly gifted.”

Momoi laughed, because it was Daiki's idea  to add super effects in the basketball manga, as to make the matches more spectacular so everyone would want to play basketball, and he pestered Ryou about it over and over until poor Ryou succumbed. Daiki scowled and mumbled something, and Ryou jumped in his seat.

“I'm so sorry, Aomine-san!”

"But you can start working on it now, you got the green light, right? I mean, under the condition you drop making every character into Dai-chan?”

Momoi smiled, propping her chin on her hand; she really wanted to unbutton her trousers a bit, she was so full, ugh. Ryou nodded with a happy smile and told them once more about the idea for the plot, now with the imposed changes.

“Ah, I'm sorry if I'm boring you!”

Both Momoi and Aomine were quick to reassure him that it wasn't boring at all, and it wasn't. The one thing as amazing as Ryou's incredible manual skills, were the stories he came up with. Momoi really wished that one day, he could be popular enough to draw and publish them all. She would read them all, all the time. And when she became CEO, she would make it her company’s law that every new employee had to read them, too.

“Okay, boys! I'm getting changed, and when I'm back, I hope you will be starting the second can!”

As she got closer to the door of her room, she turned and reminded them to put on a movie. She heard Dai-chan mumbling something about her trying to get them drunk, so she shouted through the door “What? Ha, ha. No!” but it sounded so fake it made her cringe. She put on some more comfortable clothes (which consisted of Ryou's too-big-on-her shirt that was covered in his drawings, and a pair of pants she really loved because sitting in them felt like laying on a cloud), and checked with their house finances, subtracting the amount they spent on today's shopping.

After she came back to the living room, Ryou was sitting comfortably, but definitely more modestly than Dai-chan, who was sprawled all over the sofa, _and_ Ryou. But they were sipping on their beers and watching some movie previews from the blu-ray's menu. She wanted to sit somewhere on the edge, but they moved and made her space in between them, without thinking much. Momoi grabbed another beer and settled between Ryou and Daiki, before noticing the title.

“Oh, I love this one! We haven't done this one in a while, have we?”

At that, Ryou muttered a tiny “I'm sorry, it's because I asked for the other one twice in a row…” but Satsuki laid a hand on his knee to calm him down.

“Ah, but your choice was so amazing, too! It was worth watching it twice.”

“Stop babbling, let's start with it.” said Daiki as he got up and turned on the speakers and turned off the light.

Satsuki could tease him all she wanted about being impatient, but she knew all of them awaited their weekly movie nights equally. She suspected it all started at their first year at university, when they moved in together. Unsurprisingly, their movie tastes vastly differed, with Momoi and her love for biographical movies, Ryou and his classic monster flicks, and Daiki’s slapstick humour comedies. So, the first time Ryou put on the first _Godzilla_ movie and went to the bathroom an hour into the movie, it shouldn’t have been surprising that he came back to Aomine talking over the movie, not realising how hilarious it sounded with his voice yapping about Mei-chan while people on the screen shouted and ran from Godzilla. After a few seconds of this, both Satsuki and Ryou started laughing hysterically, and with some “I'm sorry for boring you with the movie,” Ryou suggested that, as a consolation, they could finish the flick with muted sound and do the voice-overs.

And so the tradition was born. When watching movies together, it was always only to butcher them with their voice-overs. In case they wanted to actually enjoy a movie in a serious way, they would  watch them on their own, or with other friends who actually respected their movie tastes. Momoi hung out with Riko from time to time, and sometimes Imayoshi-san called her, too, and they could indulge themselves in their favorite genre. Ryou hang out with Tetsu-kun and Takao, and Izuki joined them from time to time, so they could discuss the genre (Tetsu-kun and Ryou-kun) and joke about it (Takao and Izuki).

What was probably the most surprising was that Aomine bonded with Kagami, years after their first meeting, and it happened over Kagami’s father’s vast collection of American comedies that remained in the flat he shared with Tetsu-kun. Daiki devoured these DVDs, even when the Japanese subtitles weren't available. Kagami wasn't the most happy about Aomine hanging around his place to laugh at some stupid comedies, but he let him stay over, exasperated, whenever Satsuki and Ryou hung out with their other friends. Why did he indulge Aomine and put up with him leaving crumbs all over his couch and laughing annoyingly at poop jokes, no one knew. It probably had nothing to do with Kuroko's sucker punches.

By the time they finished the movie, they were down with all of their beers, their laughter waving slightly louder than two hours ago. They took another trip to the store, supplying themselves with more alcohol. Daiki argued with Momoi that since it's only three of them, and not a house party consisting of a whole Generation of Miracles with their second halves, it would be safe to get dead drunk. It was a Friday, they didn't have to do anything on Saturday, and it was the first time in forever when they threw a drinking party at their place.

When they opened a bottle of sake, Momoi took it as a hint to start preparing the unsuspecting boys for what was to come. Which was to make them confess, with Momoi hopefully leaving the apartment and sleeping at one of her university friend’s place so they could have the privacy to bang away all the years of unresolved sexual tension.

“So, Ryou-kun! You said there were going to be some changes in your publisher's office, any new interesting people came along?” she asked after the first round was gulped down.

Ryou winced and shifted in his seat, slightly uncomfortable, and Aomine laughed.

“Yeah, that new gal was totally ogling him! She was even kinda cute,” he added with a hazy frown.

Ryou nodded and leant closer to Momoi. “She asked me out, too. It was a bit weird, I felt… I felt like in a manga, you know, new coworker confessing after hours...” Ryou ducked his head and mumbled, “Ah, I'm sorry!”

Satsuki giggled, and then startled when she looked at Dai-chan. He was looking away from them, frowning deeply.

“What did she do? Confess? What a stupid cow. As if you'd wanted anything with her.”

Satsuki rubbed her hands, internally. There was a great chance this was all going to be easier than she had expected.

“Aw, Dai-chan. Are you jealous?” she teased, tilting her head and puffing at the hair falling on her forehead and restricting her view.

Daiki scoffed and crossed arms on his chest. “What are you talking about, you stupid... stupid. Stupitsuki.”

Momoi and Ryou laughed about it for five minutes, while Aomine tried to drink away his sorrows with another shot of sake. However, Momoi wasn’t the one to give up that easily, and she would not let them stray away from the topic!

“But Ryou-kun, wouldn't you want to go out with her?”

Ryou casted a panicked glance, but there was no one to side with him, as the only two people sitting with him in the room were looking at him expectantly – Satsuki with a smile, and Daiki with a scowl.

“Um, Momoi-san, I'm sorry, but I don't want to... I have no interest-”

He paused for a second, searching for words. When he opened his mouth, Satsuki heard both Ryou and Dai-chan finishing the sentence simultaneously.

“In girls.”

“In dating.”

Ryou jumped at Aomine outing him bluntly like that, and he bored his huge, shocked eyes into Daiki's face, gaping. That was probably for the best, since he didn't notice Momoi's glee.

“Aomine-san!” cried Ryou as he rose to his feet.

Butterflies in Satsuki's stomach dropped dead at the expression of utter despair on Ryou's face. His bottom lip twitched, and he cried out a very drunk “I'm sorry!” as he hurried away from the table and almost ran to the toilet.

“Dai-chan! How could you! Go and apologise, why would you do that?”

Aomine snarled. “As if you didn't know.”

Momoi frowned at him, but mostly because she had to focus her gaze on Daiki's face as her vision was starting to get slightly blurry. Not good, that wasn't the plan, she had to stay sober.

“That's not the point! I can suspect anything I want, but it's his choice to make to tell me, not yours!”

Aomine shrugged, and sipped on his sake. They sat in silence for few minutes, until Satsuki's impatience took over and she kicked him.

“Go after him and apologise, why do I even have to say that!”

Aomine grumbled but he got up and stood on wobbly legs, knocking on the door.

“Ah, I'm sorry!” echoed from the bathroom, and Satsuki was relieved to hear it didn't sound muffled from crying.

Aomine rested his forehead against the surface of the door, before slurring, “Oi, open up.”

“It's not locked, Aomine-san,” Ryou giggled from inside.

Satsuki laughed. What a tool.

It took them around fifteen minutes of whispered conversation before they emerged from the bathroom, and Satsuki expected them to look blushed and positively debauched. Unfortunately, they seemed pretty normal to her.

“Oi, what you pouting about?” asked Daiki as they seated themselves next to Satsuki, this time with Ryou in the middle, probably to unconsciously prevent him from running away again.

Not that Satsuki wanted to do anything to make him even consider escaping. She smiled at Ryou and squeezed his hand before grabbing the bottle and pouring the next round, leaning on Ryou's still muscular shoulders for support. They invested themselves in some idle chat and some gossip, before Daiki slammed his hand on the table, at what both Satsuki and Ryou jerked violently.

“Dai-chan, what are you..?”

Satsuki demanded answers and apologies for such sudden and rude behavior, but Daiki ignored her, turning to Ryou instead.

“You gotta tell her. Or I tell her. This is really annoying when she doesn't know.”

Ryou yelped as he tried to move away, but he was squeezed between Momoi and Aomine and didn't have much room to move. Satsuki clicked her tongue (which would be a threatening sign of her annoyance if she was sober, but now just sounded like a smack or, or a lazy munch).

“Dai-chan, I think you already made enough decisions for Ryou-kun for to-”

“I'm gonna tell her,” decided Daiki, not listening to anything that was happening around him.

Satsuki was sure that the “I'm so sorry, Momoi-san!” that followed, served as a distraction, but she heard Daiki's mumbled “We had sex…” anyway, at which Sakurai buried his bright red face in his hands.

“What?” was all Satsuki could manage, because she certainly didn't see that one coming.

“I'm so sorry,” muttered Ryou again, clearly defeated and looking as all air escaping him.

“Yeah, we had sex and I want to have even more sex,” added Aomine grumblingly.

It was Ryou's turn to snap his head up and stare at Aomine in disbelief. “What?”

He must have been shocked out of his mind, because Satsuki never in her life heard him asking anything so bluntly. But before they had any chance to continue this ridiculous confession, which made Satsuki super happy she had to say it. She wanted to believe it, but she also thought it could be just a prank that Daiki came up with.

“What the hell? I don't believe you. I would've noticed something!”

Satsuki's voice sounded a pitch higher than usual. Ryou didn't say anything, still clearly too shocked to move, and Aomine scoffed and stared at her from above Ryou's motionless figure.

“Fine, I will prove it! If we didn't have sex, Ryou wouldn't let me kiss him now!”

He leant in unsteadily, aiming for Ryou, who suddenly came to life again and ducked on the side with a yelp, which caused Aomine to place an open mouthed kiss on Momoi's lips. If anyone asked her afterwards, she could only explain it as her drunk mind making her automatically open up for the kiss and not slap Daiki on the head.

Daiki's hand landed on her shoulder for support, as his whole weight trapped a weirdly-bent Ryou between their bodies and pressed him to the table, making him unable to move. Satsuki's drunken mind ignored the fact that they were currently crushing the very person she wanted Daiki to kiss, and she slightly opened her mouth instead. It earned her a surprised, muffled sound on Daiki's side.

As his body got more steady, he moved his hand down to cup her breast with tentativeness she wouldn't have expected him of. She gasped into the kiss because, unlike the way most guys grabbed her during make out sessions, Daiki's hands stayed tentative, either out of consideration, as he still remembered when she complained about it, or just because he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing. But the thing was, it felt amazing, and she appreciatively  breathed out “Dai-chan-”

She hazily realised something was moving under them, and then she heard a very sad “I'm sorry...” As soon as she realised what they were even doing – _jesus christ_ – she pushed Daiki away with force she didn't even knew she had in her. As their eyes met, she knew that the mixture of horror and terrible turn-on she saw in Dai-chan's eyes must have been an exact mirror of her own expression.

“I-I'm sorry, I will just-”

Ryou looked hurt, horribly hurt. Aomine and Momoi shoot their hands at the same time to grab on his arms as he started to rise, to stop him from going away.

“No, Ryou-kun, I am, um, sorry, I don't know… what happened,” whispered Momoi.

When she heard her hoarse voice she realised just how much all the alcohol she had been drinking had hit her. She recorded Daiki mumbling some _what the fuck’s_ to himself next to her, and Ryou seemed even more deflated than a moment ago, as he slipped back between them on the floor. They sat in a horrible, awkward silence, as Momoi and Aomine silently accepted another shot of sake offered by Ryou. Not a word was uttered – nothing of importance, that is, because Daiki was still mumbling to himself.

Satsuki closed her eyes and tried to focus. She was good when it came to conflicts. Or, or critical situations. She could do this. She has to _fix_ it, if not, not only her plan would fizzle out, but the whole thing could cause some weird tensions that could make them drift apart, and no. No drifting. Sticking together, yes.

“Ryou-kun.”

Satsuki turned to Sakurai and stared at him with what she hoped was determination. Aomine laughed stupidly next to them, but she paid him no attention. She had to make sure Ryou understood that he should go for it with Daiki, that she wasn't an obstacle, and she was super happy for them and wanted them to work it out.

“I'm gonna fix it. S’kay.”

Ryou's still shocked eyes widened significantly as he looked at her drunkenly, his head slightly falling to the side. “I'm sorry Momoi-san, but what-”

Satsuki grabbed his face and licked at his lips, taking advantage of the fact that Ryou was in the middle of a sentence. The kiss was as awkward as the one with Daiki, with way too much tongue as neither of them was able to fully control their mouths in their drunken state, but it was as nice, too. Ryou's palm landed on her side and after a few moments, the pressure of his hand on her body changed from “I don't know what to do, we shouldn't” to “we shouldn't but I think I know what I would like to do.”

They were interrupted when Daiki thrashed next to them, wringing surprised yelps from all three of them when his body hit the table and spilled the sake from the cups all over them. Ryou and Daiki panted heavily, all three of them glancing at each other with horrified confusion, until Satsuki raised her finger. It took her two or three attempts before she could start the sentence right, because the first attempt sounded more  like a gibberish language.

“See? I fixed it. Um. Now I kissed with both of you, so it doesn't count.”

Ryou's eyes crossed, trying to turn her face into focus, but he probably had most sense left in him, because he mumbled “I'm, um, sorry, does it work? Like that? To kiss and? Then it's not?” Surprisingly, Satsuki understood that unintelligible argument and she nodded firmly, which caused her to stumble while sitting.

"Yes, now you can kiss. Just you. You two. No Momoi-san, kiss all you wanna,” she confirmed, smiling and gently, probably gently, nudging Ryou's shoulder with her forehead. “What d'you think, Daa-chan?” she asked, not enough will left in her to turn around and look at Daiki.

A short silence followed, and then she heard a cocky voice. “I know that I was very jealous of you… doing... the kiss. Kissing. But now I'm super horny, too.”

It was a simple answer, and Satsuki decided to turn around to push Daiki half-heartedly on the shoulder. "Why do you have to ruin this! Apologise and just kiss, okay. With Ryou-kun." She paused, and as if to make it more bold and easy for him to understand, she added, “And no Satsu.”

Aomine stuck out his tongue at her and rested his cheek on the sticky table, which made Satsuki giggle. Then, she felt Ryou move and rest his hands on her knees, before bowing.

“Momoi-san,” he said with his head down, but Momoi wasn't sure if he was still bowing, or just resting his head on the hands in her lap. “I'm- sorry... I don't want to... but I wouldn't mind. I don't want no Momoi-san.”

Momoi laughed again, patting him on the head. “That's a dobble... double negative, Ryou-kun.”

Ryou shook his head, tickling the inside of her palm, which made her giggle some more.

“I wouldn't mind Momoi-san... to kiss... with Aomine-kun-”

Momoi patted him some more. “But what about you? I don't want to- you and Dai-chan- fit too well!”

She felt tear-eyed, but not because she felt left out, or sad – just drunk emotions taking over, how much she wanted them to finally make it! Ryou lifted his face and looked her in the eye, his gaze slightly more focused and sober as he pouted.

“I'm sorry, Momoi-san,” he said, raising himself up, his head on her level. “But we all fit.”

Aomine, forgotten for apparently too long, crawled closer and crowded them. “Yeah, Ryou’s right. We all fit. Stop being stupid, Stupitsuki.”

“We should all kiss,” agreed Ryou.

At that, they both moved their faces closer to hers, and she went through another giggling fit. “We can't- can't kiss, all three of us. We need to make some charts to think it out-” As that idea hit her, she beamed and tried to get up, but Dai-chan dragged her back down.

“No moving, kissing only,” he decided, making both Ryou and Satsuki laughed again.

But Satsuki complied, comfortably trapped between Daiki and Ryou, and it stopped being awkward out of the sudden, and it weirdly turned really hot again, as Aomine encircled her from behind, his mouth kissing her ear and moving on her neck, and Ryou’s hands on movingly gently on her thighs.

“Okay, kissing only,” she agreed before reaching for Ryou and bringing him closer for a kiss.

In no time, Momoi was sighing into the kiss she was sharing with Ryou. With each passing moment it was becoming more and more synchronised and perfect, their mouths fitting just right, and she thought _wow, we should've done this sooner_. Daiki's warmth was enclosing her from behind, his mouth lazily traveling on the side of her neck, planting quick, wet kisses over the sensitive skin behind her ear. His hands found their way under her ( _Ryou's_ ) t-shirt, moving slowly over her stomach and up, until he was fondling her more-sensitive-than-ever breasts, teasingly caressing her nipples to the point where she had trouble focusing on what was going on because of that weird mixture of ticklish and overwhelming – almost to the point of tears –  pleasure.

Hazily, she broke the kiss and panted, resting her head on Ryou's shoulder, bringing him closer to her and kissing his neck, as she tugged at the hem of his shirt. Ryou pulled it over his head, and Daiki growled approvingly from behind her. Satsuki decided to shift a bit to close all the gaps between their bodies – she _needed_ them to be as close as possible. She put her hands on Daiki's knees, forcing his legs to lay flat on the floor. She urged Ryou closer to her, to straddle Aomine's thighs, and then she settled mostly in Ryou's lap.

Her drunken calculations proved right; as soon as they moved in unison, all three of them breathed out heavily at the feeling of the pressure on their bodies. It was too much – Ryou's and Daiki's hardening erections pressing against each other, grinding, Momoi rubbing herself over Ryou's leg, feeling Daiki's teeth biting the skin at her back.

Suddenly, Daiki grabbed at her leg and pulled it slightly to the side, making more room for Ryou’s hands to land on the inside of her thighs. These talented, gentle fingers traced higher and up, until he was palming her through the thin material of her shorts with just enough pressure, as if she wasn't wet _enough_. Satsuki hung her head and moaned, kissing at Ryou's collarbone and trying to remember what she wanted to say. She moved her hips down, hard, to stir a chain reaction, and cause some friction between the boys as well.

“Uh,” she gasped as, in addition to Ryou sliding his hand under her shorts, she felt Dai-chan cup her breasts again. “What about... you?”

She felt more than saw Daiki grin into her neck. “We already had sex. You oughta catch up to us, Satsu.”

As she lifted her head, Ryou looked her in the eye and smiled a bit dimly, his voice slightly rough as he said, “Momoi-san s’in the centre of attention.”

As if to prove his words, he slid his finger in the dampness of her, rubbing teasingly at her clit. The way he kept changing the pace and pressure, going fast just to slow down in the right moment, adding more pressure or barely touching her at all – it all made Satsuki's breath hitch and warmth spread inside her chest.

The feeling of both of them surrounding her, shielding her from the world with their firm bodies, was too good. This was a like something from a fantasy – Ryou's fingers causing her body to jolt with pleasure, Daiki's big palms never leaving her chest, calloused fingers pinching her nipples only to press his whole hand moments later, massaging her breasts.

Through all the accumulating waves of slowly-built orgasm, Satsuki somehow found a way to force her hands to unzip Ryou's fly, sliding her hand inside his jeans. If her mind wasn't so clouded with heat, she would probably smile at the dampness of precome on his briefs that she probably caused. She took him in her palm, feeling up the stickiness with the tip of her thumb. Satsuki wasn't sure how coordinated her movements were, but judging by the tiny noises in the back of Ryou's throat, it couldn't be bad.

As she felt Ryou sliding up to the second knuckle inside her, his thumb still taking care of her clitoris, she grinded her hips down onto Daiki's still fully clothed, hard groin. Ryou worked her open with a focused expression, his fingers moving in  and out and around her in a fast motion, and maybe she would get more flustered about the wet noises Ryou was causing, but she couldn't care less right now.

She started to thrust her hips more violently, biting her lip, fucking herself onto Ryou's fingers. Her hand's movements on Ryou's cock sped up and she stopped thinking at all, as her orgasm took over her and left her panting heavily, hard spasms jerking her body until she slid limply onto Daiki.

They kissed for some time, Ryou's hand gently massaging her for a while before finally leaving her wetness. Ryou traced his hand over her belly to her face, cupping her cheek and kissing her chastely on the lips, as if he didn't just give Satsuki the best fingering of her life. Daiki grunted something from behind her.

“M’sorry, Aomine-kun..?” slurred Ryou in a hoarse voice.

Daiki pressed Satsuki tighter between them, his face showing over her shoulder, probably scowling at the lack of attention. Satsuki giggled at the sensation of his breath so close on her skin. Then, as if on cue, without saying anything, Ryou leant in and Aomine's hand grabbed the back of his head, dragging him in for a kiss.

“Told you I got super horny and all I got… was some grinding,” muttered Daiki, grinning in short breaks between heated kissing.

Satsuki finally fully came back to her senses, so she moved away from Daiki's lap and sat on the floor close to them. At first, she decided to just add to their play by placing some small kisses on their shoulders, tracing the muscles of their backs. But at the incredibly hot noises they were both making, she retreated and sat back, observing them for a moment. It was so overwhelmingly arousing – the wet sounds of their tongues, muffled moans, the way Daiki's hand squeezed Ryou's ass, how Ryou shifted so he could slide down Aomine's pants and wrap his hand around him, fingers still wet and sticky from Satsuki's orgasm.

Daiki groaned and bit into Ryou’s shoulder, hips lifting off the floor to thrust into the warmth of Ryou's palm. Satsuki felt her pulse quicken again as she watched them, her hand lazily moving down to massage her clit; slowly, as she was still too sensitive after her orgasm.

“Ryou...” Daiki moaned, as Sakurai licked at his nipple with a muffled “Aomine-san,” heading down to lick at the hardness of Daiki's dick.

Satsuki gasped when Ryou took Daiki in his mouth, Daiki's groans increasing in volume, his hips thrusting shallowly to meet Ryou's bobbing head. She moved closer again, positioning herself next to Ryou and sliding her hand down his ass, and then up, to rub small circles at the small of his back. She leant in closer, kissing the spot behind his ear, which caused a small shiver of pleasure on Ryou’s part.

“Ryou-kun,” she said softly, nibbling at his ear.

She slid her hand down again, finding his entrance, tracing the ring with her fingernail. Daiki groaned as Ryou lifted his head to look at Momoi inquiringly, but definitely not against it. Ryou gasped as she slipped in the mere tip of her finger inside him, her other hand encircling his cock again and pumping at it, the rich amount of precome lube enough.

“Is that okay?”

Ryou gasped at the feeling of such stimulation – Momoi's finger opening him, her hand slicking up and down his shaft. Daiki tugged at his shoulder, impatient, and Ryou got back down, swallowing him and moving his head with even more heart to it. It earned him some louder swearing from Aomine, who entangled his fingers in Ryou's hair, following and feeling the movements of Ryou's bobbing head with his hand. Ryou placed his one hand on Daiki's hipbone, the other one helping to touch Daiki’s cock where his mouth couldn't reach.

Finally, Daiki came in Ryou's hand, warning him to move his head away. Some come still ended up on his lips and Ryou licked his mouth clean.

“Fuck, you are so hot, Ryou,” whined Daiki as he hauled Sakurai up, tasting himself on his lips.

Daiki let Ryou settle in his lap, kissing him sloppily while Satsuki worked to bring his orgasm closer – wet, slapping noises from her hand moving quickly on Ryou’s dick. With moan muffled by the kiss, Ryou came undone and Daiki let go of his mouth so he could breathe properly. Satsuki sat up, grinning; she felt she was sobering up a bit.

They sat in silence for few moments, smell of sex in the air. They weren’t looking at each other, but all their limbs were intertwined, Ryou resting on Daiki's chest while Momoi put her head on Sakurai's leg.

“I'm afraid Dai-chan's gonna have some additional cleaning tomorrow,” she mumbled into Ryou's skin, and she heard some tired laughter from above.

Daiki was surprisingly quiet, and she felt Ryou move under her, then tap at her shoulder.

“Ah, I'm sorry, Momoi-san, but I think… Aomine-kun fell asleep.”

Momoi groaned as she got up, finding her t-shirt and putting it on, suddenly realising how cold it was in the room.

“That's so like Dai-chan! I'm not putting him into bed. We can leave him here and let him sleep in all that smelly mess,” she said with a pout, and Ryou smiled.

Obviously, they ended up dragging a very uncooperative Aomine to Momoi's bedroom, which was the closest and had the biggest bed, and just stayed there, all three of them. As soon as they tucked Daiki in, they both laid down next to him.

“We should really get cleaned up, ew,” murmured Momoi moments before drifting off to sleep, holding tightly onto Ryou's hand, her head on Daiki's chest, breathing to the rhythm of his heart and Ryou's pulse.

 

Satsuki woke up to the smell of rice, and the clatter of pots and a sizzling sound of the gas burners. She blinked herself awake with some regret, since the pounding in her head was as good an indicator to go back to sleep as anything else. But she had to open her eyes because she felt something heavy on her chest and she wondered if it was their cat. Only they didn't have a cat.

She focused  her gaze only to find a mess of blue hair buried deep in her breasts.

“Dai-chan!” she whined sleepily, tugging at his ear.

Just because they had a really good sex session few hours before didn't mean he could use her as a pillow, especially with a body two times bigger than her!

Momoi stopped breathing for a moment.

“We had sex yesterday. All three of us,” she announced in disbelief.

“Duh, it was the highest time?” Aomine mumbled into a pillow.

Satsuki didn't have a chance to respond as Ryou called them from the kitchen and Satsuki realised how happy he sounded.

“Ryou, can't we eat in the bed?” Aomine yelled. “I don't really want to move just yet.”

Momoi looked at him in exasperation. “Dai-chan, if you want to lay here, you have to shower first! I don't want you stinking up my whole bed!”

Satsuki was never more grateful that they had two bathrooms in their flat than today. It meant they could both wash up at the same time and not miss Ryou-kun’s breakfast.

They ate either in reverent silence or ridiculous banter, there was no in-between. Now, they took their time to appreciate Ryou's cooking in silence, and it was a normal occurrence. But this time Satsuki felt something weird bubbling inside her and the usually comfortable silence, broken only by their munching, felt stiff. When she looked at Ryou and Daiki, they seemed normal enough, but Satsuki needed some answers.

“Ryou-kun... I- wanted to tell you both that, whatever happened yesterday, we- were all drunk, so don't let it come betwe-”

Daiki snapped his head from the bowl, and put down his fork, which meant, whoa, big deal, because usually nothing could force him to stop eating. Especially in the morning, especially if it was Ryou's food. Ryou looked at her with knitted eyebrows.

“Are you stupid?”

“I'm sorry, Momoi-san, but I thought me and Aomine-san were clear yesterday on- on what we think about you being left out? In… in all of this.”

Satsuki worried her lip and, after five seconds of consideration, she brought them into a tight hug, laughing. The tightness inside her loosened up and, when she took a look at the faces she loved so much, it disappeared completely.

“I'm so glad I have you,” she admitted with a smile, and the boys smiled back at her.

 

They went to the shopping mall, because Daiki needed some new clothes, as Ryou smartly noticed. Daiki never learnt how to buy proper clothes – his mom insisted on buying everything for him up to his first year at university. The first and last time he went to buy formal clothes that he needed for a job interview, he came back with a pair of sneakers and a very suspicious-looking pair of khakis. Satsuki almost had an emotional breakdown since, by the time he got back, all the shops were closed and they had to go early in the morning to beg a cashier to open the register fifteen minutes earlier to buy Daiki something he could actually wear for an official meeting. Satsuki knew they should just let him learn how not to spend money on sportswear when he needed a suit – he was almost thirty, for God's sake – but each time they tried, they ended up fixing his mistakes anyway.

Satsuki dropped by the bookstore and Ryou wanted to buy a new set of kitchen appliances, since his favorite pot got burnt (Ryou was sick and Daiki tried cooking him some miso soup). Satsuki hated buying new books in Daiki's presence because he was unable to stop whining for even ten seconds, so she guilt-tripped him into silently helping Ryou with buying new pots. Probably because it was mostly his fault that they needed new ones, he complied.

They went for some ice-cream and strawberry cheesecake later. With a pout, Ryou tried to figure out what was so better about the cake they were having from the one he had baked a few days earlier, since it tasted different. Momoi tried to argue it was probably just some artificial additions, like synthetics and stuff, but Ryou just regarded the cheesecake with a very determined expression, as if trying to win its secrets through a stare down. 

The weather was more than amazing – a warm, spring day, trees blossoming, and the breeze cooling them down – so they decided to walk around a bit. They still had some time to kill before the meeting they had planned for the afternoon, which was a street ball game with some of their high school friends. 

 

The game was loud and obnoxious, with loads of laughter and insults, as always. By the time they got home, they were absolutely exhausted so they just took quick showers and laid down on the couch, sipping on some lemonade that Satsuki graciously made (she learnt that much from Ryou).

She had no idea how “laying on the sofa trying to catch a break” turned into “making out like there was no tomorrow,” but after Dai-chan had given Ryou a blowjob, he grinned wickedly and promised to rock Satsuki's world now, too.

The thing was, Dai-chan sucked. And he it didn't mean he sucked  the right places, quite the opposite. As much as she enjoyed him playing with her breasts, his oral job skills were atrocious, to put it mildly. After ten minutes or so, he emerged from between her thighs with a wicked smile.

“So, how was it?” he asked, lifting his chin in a triumphant gesture.

Momoi stared at him in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

She gaped at him, unfazed when his smile disappeared, as look of confusion crept upon his face.

“What?” he scowled, crossing arms on his chest like a kid.

Satsuki gaped at him some more, before ignoring his angry expression and turning to Ryou. “Ryou-kun, you’ve experienced this... monstrosity, didn't you?”

Ryou yelped and hid his face in the pillow, earning two offended growls from Daiki, addressed at both of them.

“I'm so sorry! I didn't have a heart to tell Aomine-san!” came a muffled voice from beneath the beddings.

Momoi shook her head and looked at a visibly-red Aomine. “Dai-chan, you are horrible at this,” she said gravely. “I really hope someone as patient as Ryou was the first receiver of such a lousy oral. I'm pretty sure that with your skills, if it was given to any girl, she would probably pass on men forever. I know I would.”

Daiki looked ready to either explode or melt from embarrassment any second and he violently turned his back to them.

“Alright, you can stop already, I got your point!” he growled.

Satsuki held back a giggle, and gently nudged Ryou so he would leave his fortress of pillows and look at her. Once she had his attention, she motioned at Daiki with a wink, and they both hugged him from behind, placing one loud kiss each on his shoulder blades.

“What the hell, you insult me and then think you can just kiss it away?” he grumbled with a deepening scowl.

“I wasn't insulting you, I just laid out the truth! And you know, Dai-chan, I actually do think we could kiss your wounded ego better…” She smiled into his skin, facing Ryou, and looked at him warmly. “And I know you are not used to this, since the thing you were the best at came to you as naturally as breathing, but most people need practice.”

Ryou hummed in confirmation and placed another kiss on Daiki's shoulder. “Aomine-san, I am a good example that practice makes you better. Remember the first time I  baked a cake?”

Satsuki laughed and Daiki sniggered, but then remembered he was supposed to be angry with them, so he stiffened again. Momoi kissed at Daiki's ear, grinning.

“And in this case, don't you think that the practice will be quite pleasant?” she asked.

Aomine looked at each of them from the corner of his eye before he finally understood what Satsuki meant; he grinned as he energetically turned around and reached for his briefs. Ryou helped out Momoi to untangle from her shirt as Aomine licked his lips, staring at them.

“I think I can't wait to learn something new, then.”

Satsuki laughed and leant into Ryou, giving him a small kiss on the nose. “It's probably the first time in his life, don't you think, Ryou-kun?”

Ryou looked around before locking his eyes with Daiki, and smiled gently. “Being Aomine-san's assigned tutor in high school, I'm sorry, but I think I must agree with Momoi-san.”

Daiki did laugh this time. It took several sessions, but they managed to teach him everything he needed to know. And he was more than happy to pay them back handsomely with his newly-acquired skills.


End file.
